Roxy Lalonde
Para la version pre-scratch de este personaje, véase Madre de Rose. 'Roxy Lalonde '''es la encarnación post-scratch de la Madre de Rose. Jane con frecuencia se refiere a ella como para imitar la forma en que Roxy se refiere a sus amigos; esto también sirvió para ocultar el nombre de Roxy hasta que fue formalmente introducida al lector. Inicialmente se insinuó que ella seria la jugadora del servidor de Jane en ; Sin embargo, esto cambió cuando el equipo de Jane explotó, dejando a Dirk para hacerse cargo del papel. El apodo de Roxy es ( ). Ella usa un tono ligeramente más brillante de color rosa que Jaspersprite, que es igual al color de la bufanda de su yo pre-scratch. En se revela que Roxy tiene ojos que coinciden con el color de su texto de Pesterchum, de acuerdo con el patrón establecido por los otros chicos. Su representación de manera simbólica es muy similar a la de Rose, con la excepción del diseño de su camiseta, las medias negras y su peinado. El incono de Pesterchum de Roxy y su camiseta muestran un Muti rosa, una reminiscencia a la camiseta de Becquerel de Jade. Al igual que el resto de los niños post-scratch, ella comparte la abreviatura de su apodo con el respectivo hermano ectobiológico de su niño. El morador de Roxy es Nix, al igual que su navegador web. Esto también puede ser una referencia a su papel como el Pícaro del Vacío, ya que "nix" se puede definir como "nada". Biografía El meteoro de Roxy llegó a la tierra en algún momento durante el siglo 25, junto con Dirk Strider. Sin embargo, ella es capaz de comunicarse con Jane y Jake (que viven alrededor de cuatro siglos en el pasado) y establecer las conexiones de Sburb con ellos por medio de Trollian. En algún momento en el pasado, la madre de Roxy fue asesinada por la Batibruja. Ella comenzó sus investigaciones sobre Sburb después de enterarse que tenía la posibilidad de resucitar a su madre, que es paralelo a la motivación de Rose de resucitar su gato Jaspers. Su yo del sueño es una sonámbula ávida. Poco después de ser introducida, Roxy se desmaya después de sorber pensativa un martini. Su yo sueño sonámbulo entra en una burbuja del sueño y logra ver a la god tier Rose. Más tarde confiesa a Dirk que ella creía que era su hija y que eso era un . Esto puede relacionarse a cómo Rose y Dave fueron creados combinando material genético de la madre de Rose y el hermano de Dave, las contrapartes pre-scratch de Roxy y Dirk. Roxy, junto con Dirk y su yo del sueño Dersite, tienen una visión avanzada para su sesión que ni Jane ni Jake conocen. Hasta ahora ha estado intentando convencer a Jane de la perversidad de la Batibruja, y está frustrada por su renuencia a creer. Ella va tan lejos como para modificar la copia de ''Sburb hackeada de Jane para que explotara y antagonizara a la Batibruja. Sin embargo, cuando Jane finalmente se decide a creerle, Roxy (sin éxito) intenta abortar el falso intento de asesinato. Poco después de intentar abortar la explosión, Roxy demostró las habilidades de su aparificador a Jane teletransportando la copia íntegra de la sobrecogedora literatura del Coronel Sassacre de Jane a su propia habitación. Sin embargo, God Cat espontáneamente aparece y provoca al gato de Roxy, Frigglish, para que se abalanzara sobre el y terminara debajo del libro a punto de aparificarse. Frigglish fue tristemente aplastado. Esto inspira a Roxy a tomar la decisión de enviarlo de regreso a su dueño anterior, quien cree es su madre, pero realmente es pre-scratch Rose. Con el fin de hacerlo, primero captchaloga el cadáver, removiendo un mutante ectobiológico cristalizado para hacer espacio en su sylladex, y entonces usa dicho mutante para romper una ventana, que le permitiría alcanzar la máquina que originalmente usó para recuperar a Frigglishde la línea del tiempo de Rose. Este dispositivo mostró ser un transmaterializador, y fue usado para enviar a Frigglish exitosamente de regreso de donde venía. thumb|left|220x220px Habiendo hecho esto, Roxy es asaltada por varios exiliados de Derse, los cuales viven en su "laboratorio" hambrientos, forzándola a abandonar transportandola de regreso a la ventana del vacio. Sin embargo, God Cat transporta su ventana de salida lejos, a la casa de Dirk, desconectandola y dejando a Roxy atrapada en el vacío entre los dos planos. Entonces el lugar (el vacio) se va aclarando y se da cuenta de que esta en una Burbuja de Sueño y después de explorar un poco, es entonces atacada por Meenah, quien la estrangula con un 2x3dente. Roxy es capaz de escapar de la asfixia golpeando al fantasma en la cara, y de alguna forma salta hacia la ventana, junto a lado de los exiliados. Roxy abandona otra vez por la puerta del laboratorio, donde la escalera aparece. Ella sube por la escalera, y vemos que vive en la futura Tierra post-scratch. Posteriormente, ella es vista preparándose para combatir contra los drones que han estado acercándose a su casa. Los drones, sin embargo, incendian la ciudad y Roxy abandona. Ella corre por la ciudad sin una dirección en particular, encontrando Caparazones que fueron esparcidos en el ataque de los drones. El AR de Dirk contacta con ella, diciéndole que regrese a su casa y que se prepare para entrar al Médium y para meter a Jake al Médium. Mientras Roxy se prepara para entrar, Caliborn le remarca que 'nadie '''puede escapar de las Millas. Muy cierto, la Millas irrumpen en su casa, y la apuñalan en el estómago. Justo antes del golpe fatal, la pantalla de Caliborn se pone negra; aunque él realmente no sabe lo que ocurrió, asume que murió y dibuja una del incidente. Su yo del sueño, aún sonámbula, es encontrada después en la burbuja de sueño donde Rose, Dave, y los trolls están hablando con Aranea y Meenah. Dirk, quien aparece cuando su yo del sueño es noqueado, se las arregla para empujarla fuera de la Burbuja y por lo tanto hacia Derse antes de que él besara su cadáver y la despertara. Ella fue reacia a besar a Jane para revivirla antes de que Dirk la pateara y lo hiciera él mismo, donde ellos vuelan hacia el Templo Rana en el Velo en su patineta cohete y esperan en la cápsula del tiempo. Recogen a Jane y Roxy mira divertida mientras Jake revive a Dirk. Medio año después después de entrar al Médium y a su propio planeta, la Tierra de Pirámides y Neón, Roxy es vista en nuevas ropas que se asemeja a los colores de su bufanda y un rifle con los colores y logo de Crockercorp. Esta arma parece tener el poder de su Sendificador, demostrado cuando ayuda a Jane transportándola a la Puerta encima de una pirámide disparando una Ventana en la cima mientras Jane lo atraviesa, parecido a Portal. Ella es vista después en su casa con Jane, ayudándola a preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, Jane flipa después de una conversación. Roxy le pide a Jane que se calme, pero Jane se angustia y salta por una de las ventanas de Roxy para regresar a casa. Roxy luego cuestiona a su sprite sobre su silencio en el asunto pero le permite dormir. Entonces ella mira al DGato y le pregunta si se comportará. Él la transporta encima de Derse como respuesta, y la Condesce es vista levitando junto a Roxy, quien fue noqueada por la caída. Fue tomada prisionera. Años en el futuro, aunque no muchos, Roxy es vista escribiendo su fic de magos, Wizardy Herbert. Sin embargo, en ese momento está borracha y toma su propio consejo de no escribir mientras está ebria. Es entonces contactada por Calliope, quien está escribiendo en código morse. Después de un tiempo, Roxy mira fuera de su ventana y ve dos cosas: Una grieta en el vacío causada por destruyendo una burbuja de sueño, y a Twinkly Herbert. "Herbert" revela rápidamente ser Calliope disfrazada. Después de explicar que Caliborn planea destruir su alma, ella le dice a Roxy que la siga a un lugar seguro donde podrán hablar libremente. En cuanto Roxy llega, sus ropas cambian a las de la Madre de Rose. La decoración de la casa también ha cambiado, y desperdicia varios segundos admirando una imagen de un mago en el pasillo. Cuando ambas abandonan la casa Roxy emerge de una puerta incrustada en un logo gigante de Sburb Beta, similar a aquella que aparece en la plataforma de victoria del juego. Ella entonces camina por una larga espiral con la forma del símbolo de los cherubs ( ) y se encuentra con Calliope en el fondo. Calliope procede a advertirle de la gran batalla que comenzará al día siguiente y le dice cómo los niños pueden ascender a god tier muriendo en sus Camas Quest en el centro de las lunas de Derse y Prospit, para ser interrumpida por la llegada de Rose. Preocupada porque la presencia de una plenamente realizada Heroína de la Luz atraerá a Lord English, Calliope las despierta con su polvo majyyco anti-sueño. Roxy entonces despierta en una Celda de Detención en Derse, donde encuentra un archivo brillante de la Condesce detallando una tarea desconocida que Roxy tacha de estúpida e imposible. Entonces a ella se le deja un anillo por el Trovador Distraído por orden de la Condesce, que utiliza para hacerse invisible y escapar. Después ella intenta contactar con Dirk, Jake y Jane, pero todos están demasiado distraídos para contestar. Después Jane y Jake lleva en Modo Trickster, llamándola. Sus personalidades drásticamente alegres y promesas de matrimonio polígamo y bebés ponen incómoda a Roxy tanto así que le manda un mensaje a la Condesce para pedirle que le regrese a la cárcel, pero se niega y desconecta. A pesar de su invisibilidad, la encuentran rápidamente y la convierten en Modo Trickster usando una calabaza con un misterioso signo de interrogación tallado en él. Después de entablar el Modo Trickster, Roxy renuncia a su sobriedad y felizmente se allana al matrimonio polígamo de los demás. Después de su aventura con el alcohol, los tres tricksters se dirigen al planeta de Dirk para convertirlo. Ella entonces intenta convencerlo de casarse && tener algunos bebes con ella. Después de que Arquiusprite le dice que vaya a por ello, comienzan a besarse. After the four of them have some fun Trickster Mode shenanigans, they finally snap out of it and reluctantly drag themselves to their questbeds. Roxy then relays apologies from Jake to Jane, and admits she is embarrased for what she did in Trickster Mode. This touchy-feely moment is cut short when the Condesce uses her powers to explode Derse, causing Dirk and Roxy to ascend to god tier. Dirk then lunges at the Condesce, and fails in his attack after being punched by Jade, who then drags Roxy to the Condesce, where Act 6 Act 5 ends. Luego es puesta de vuelta en una Celda de Derse, donde es instruida para hacer la Matriorbe para la Condesce por Jade, quien explica que como una Pícara del Vacío, puede robar la nada de un objeto, por lo tanto permitiéndole crear un objeto de la nada. Como estas habilidades no han sido desarrolladas, hace un objeto perfectamente genérico en lugar de la Matriorbe. Más tarde se ve que ha hecho un fuerte pirámide de objetos genéricos en el cual se encontraba dentro para concentrarse, así como unas pocas calabazas. John eventualmente aparece en su celda, siendo enviado por su yo futuro para encontrarla. Después de engañar a John para que pensara que no sabe dónde Roxy estaba, revela que ella es Roxy, y entonces considera si John sería un buen novio mientras él le cuenta su aventura hasta ese momento, John termina de explicar sobre los clones paradójicos y los propios orígenes de ella. Después de que Roxy mencionara a Calliope y el hecho de que es un fantasma, John sugiere usar el Anillo de la Vida para traerla de revivirla, diciendo que se lo dará eventualmente. John se retira y Roxy intenta materializar la Matriorbe otra vez, pero esta vez crea la combinación de un perfecto objeto genérico y la Matriorbe. En el A6A6I2, la curación de Aranea en Jake causa una explosión masiva en Derse, incitando a Roxy a escapar de su celda. Ella presencia la riña entre Jane, Jade y Aranea mientras Jade intercambia la ubicación de Derse en la incipisphere con la TDEYR. Después, Roxy le pregunta a Aranea las razones para querer el Anillo de la Vida y Aranea procede poniendo a Roxy a dormir. Fantasma Cerebral de Dirk, al ver a Rose, le pide que se lleve a Roxy de ahí. Ella obedece, llevándola a un pedazo de la casa de Jade. Roxy después despierta justo a tiempo para volar hacia Rose y salvarla de ser incinerada por los psiinics de la Condesce, usando alguna forma de poderes del Vacío. Roxy es encontrada más tarde por John a la deriva en el espacio, quien la sigue hacia la TDPYN. Ahí, Roxy intenta revivir a Rose, y tiene éxito, pero sólo logra mantenerla consciente brevemente antes de morir. Personalidad y Rasgos Roxy parece ser más casual y divertida que Rose. También es más sociable y abierta a interacciones con sus amigos. Además maldice mucho y usa términos sexuales con frecuencia. Roxy es también muy astuta, un rasgo que comparte con Rose. La presencia de estos rasgos podría o no ser resultado de su embriaguez. También parece compartir el interés de Rose en los magos, aunque a ella le gustan . Su método preferido de viaje es usar los Planos Fenestrados que se encuentran alrededor de su casa como atajos interdimensionales a través de habitaciones. Roxy es bastante servicial y a menudo tiene los intereses de otros de corazón; sin embargo, sus acciones, como darle a Jane un archivo falso de Sburb programado para explotar o forzar a Jane para que revelara sus sentimientos por Jake, no fueron previsto y usualmente causan más daño que bien, en contraste con el planeamiento previo de Dirk. Roxy tiene buenas intenciones, pero sus acciones mal pensadas son a menudo causa de perjuicio para sus amigos. Roxy parece ser una hacker capaz, habiendo pirateado una copia de Sburb Alpha directamente de las bases de datos de Betty Crocker. Sin embargo, esto puede ser una broma; la Batibruja presumiblemente quería que ellos jugaran y en consecuencia deja los archivos completamente inseguros, un hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Roxy: . Roxy es una gran fan de los videojuegos, considerando la colección de consolas rosas en la esquina de su habitación. Esto puede deberse a que ella está en un grupo de hábitats carapacian, probablemente sin nada que hacer. Siendo una Pícara con un Aparificador, Roxy tiene una inclinación por actos menores de robo. Es responsable de la misteriosa desaparición de varias de las calabazas de Jake y Jane, aunque se ha revelado que ella tenía para tomar las calabazas, que la vuelve . La primera cosa que no era una calabaza que tomó, el diario de Jake, lo aparificó sin esperar a que funcionara, y se sintió inmensamente culpable después. Relaciones Roxy y Jane son , aunque su relación siempre ha sido un poco tensa por las dudas de Jane sobre las teorías de Roxy sobre la Batibruja. Ella, como Rose, mantiene una disputa pasiva-agresiva con su madre. Su madre (post-scratch Rose) atasca los gabinetes con alcohol, aunque Roxy ha dicho que duda que su madre haya tomado un trago de alcohol en su vida. (Evidenciado en la línea: Roxy no tiene problema en aceptar su reto, contrario al comportamiento de Rose - Rose habría evitado la tentación de una estatua de mago). Roxy se siente atraída por Dirk y lamenta el hecho de que sea homosexual. Esto también explica sus sesiones de "flirtear" con el auto respuesta de Dirk, algunas de las cuales AR esconde de Dirk. Es desconocido si AR, siento un A.I. sintiente en un par de gafas, es capaz de tener inclinaciones románticas del todo. Al cuestionamiento de Jake, ella admite que ama a Dirk, aunque también dice que está muy arrepentida de lo mucho que solía coquetear con él a pesar de su sexualidad. Roxy tiene una aparente atracción al Padre de Jane, lo que probablemente se relaciona a Madre teniendo un interés romántico en el padre de John antes de que ambos fueran asesinados en la sesión pre-scratch. También señala interés en Jake, pero se queja de que está fuera de los límites debido a los sentimientos de Jane hacia él. Galería 04476.gif|Roxy en Modo Héroe All_aboard_the_s.s._hammered.gif|Roxy lista para romper algo de vidrio Delicious!.gif|DELICIOSO 04479.gif|Así está mejor Roxylooking.png|Roxy en el techo de su casa Servicio_Mobil_DeRoxy.gif|El iPhone de Roxy, de fondo de pantalla tiene el dibujo que Dirk le hizo a Caliborn RoxyestaerestU.gif|Trickster Roxy, como la dibujó Calliope Roxy_-_Arma_1.png|Roxy con su arma Dirksincabeza.png|Roxy yace muerta junto al cuerpo de Dirk Dirkconroxy.png|Roxy volando con Dirk JanevolandoconDirk.png|Roxy volando con Jan y Dirk DirkconJaneyRoxy.png|Roxy con Jane y Dirk viendo a Jake besar la cabeza decapitada de Dirk nuevoatuendodeRoxy.png|El nuevo atuendo de Roxy Roxymago.gif|Roxy ama a sus magos el_ojo_de_Roxy.png|El ojo de Roxy 05609.gif|Roxy y Calliope en una burbuja de sueño Trickster_Roxy_revelada.png|Roxy en modo Trickster 05750.gif|Rolal, creo que te estás pasando un poco 05791.gif|Roxy con resaca GodRoxyIt.png|Roxy, tras ascender a god tier como la Pícara del Vacío Trivia *El símbolo en la camisa de Roxy es visualmente parecido al de Jade, así como la de Jake es parecida a la de Rose. *El apodo de Roxy en inglés, tipsyGnostalgic, se refiere a sus tendencias alcohólicas. Tipsy es un término usado para describir a un borracho desorientado. Gnostalgic también parece ser una combinación de las palabras gnostic (gnóstico) y nostalgic (nostálgico), o simplemente podría deberse a su hábito de deletrear mal las cosas. *Los ojos de Roxy son , a juego con su texto de Pesterchum. Ella la segunda de los niños post-schartch en mostrar su color de ojos. *Se confirmó que, como su ecto-hija, . *Su amor por los felinos y tendencia a (ligar) hacer roleplay son parecidos a Nepeta Leijon, similar a la conección de Dirk con Equius. Esto es interesante, ya que estos jugadores son también jugadores del Vacío y Corazón, excepto los aspectos asigados a los roles de los jugadores han sido intercambiados debido al género. **Similarmente, también comparte la clase de Nepeta, la Pícara, así como el aspecto de Equius, el Vacío. Hay que tener en cuenta que Equius era el moirail de Nepeta, haciendo referencia aún más en estas conexiones. *El uso de fusiles de Roxy, su condición de soñadora de Derse, su gusto por los magos, la posesión de una bufanda de rayas, y el aparente interés romántico en múltiples personas son una posible referencia a Eridan. **Dirk, el otro soñador de Derse, es también un Príncipe como Eridan. *Roxy salta una altura ridícula para pasar por la ventana fenestrada y lejos de Meenah con una "¡Buena Fuga!" de la misma forma en que Equius "Salta Fuerte" la altura ridícula a su primera puerta. **Equius estaba en un ambiente con una gravedad regular, mientras que Roxy estaba en el vacío entre dos ventanas (que se cruzó con una burbuja de sueño) por lo que ella pudo haber utilizado habilidades de su aspecto. *Su habitación tiene ventanas fenestradas donde deberían haber ventanas, que es una referencia a Problem Sleuth. *El miércoles 18 de enero de 2012, el comando "Roxy: Desmayarse" dirigía a una página protestando contra el proyecto de ley SOPA después de una animación de ella desmayándose. Esto fue parte de una protesta generalizada de Internet. *Ella es el único niño introducido que no tiene un nombre monosilábico. *Su nombre, que es una forma abreviada del nombre "Roxanne", y su modo "Mensaje Embotellado" son en combinación una referencia a los dos singles de éxito de la banda The Police. Esto también coincide con su hábito de beber, ya que hay un juego popular de beber que va con la canción "Roxanne". El hábito de Roxy de vagar sonámbula a través de la luna de Derse (entre otros lugares) pueden ser una refencia a la canción "Walking on the Moon (Caminar en la Luna)", también de The Police. **Por cierto, su nombre es a la vez Persa y Griego que significa "estrella", "brillante", y "amanecer". *Según Andrew Hussie, en respuesta a una pregunta en tumblr, los juegos favoritos de Roxy son Earthbound y Pikmin. *Como se ve en Wizardy Herbert, su escritura a mano varía entre pequeño y elocuente y grande y desordenado. *Roxy es el único niños post-scratch cuyo estilo de escritura no incluye capitalización adecuada al inicio de sus frases. Esto están en contraste con Rose, el único niño pre-scratch cuyo estilo lo hace''. *Opuesto a Rose quien odiaba beber antes de entrar pero luego desarrolló una adicción después, Roxy amaba beber antes de entrar y decidió resistir su adicción después. *Se muestra un violín en su habitación, reflejando a cómo Rose también poseía uno. Sin embargo, no se ha mostrado interactuando con él, y tampoco ha sido mencionado por ella. *El aspecto de Roxy, el Vacío, puede ser una referencia al comúnmente usado código "void (vacío)" en ~ATH así como en C/C++, una llamada de vuelta a su introducción como una hacker experta. Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Protagonistas/Aliados de Homestuck